The girl in the basement
by The Mortal7676
Summary: Clary was a happy six year old girl. She did all the things a normal six year old girl did but her life didn't end up like Shelly from down the street. She didn't get the chance to got to high school. She was kidnapped and held prisoner till she was seventeen, she was than forced to marry a boy. A boy she had a past with. A boy who made her a promise, one he didn't keep.
1. Chapter 5

HEY! Sorry for the long wait, stuff happened. So I am totally rewriting this and going to make it SO much better. Please bear with me! It's gonna take a while but since the story is already started I can update once a week maybe more. Tell your friends about this story I would LOVE more followers, who wouldn't? Sorry again but just hold out!

LOVE YA!


	2. New chapter one

The day was sunny and clear. Little Clary was running around her favorite park. Today was her sixth birthday. Her uncle Luke was setting up her party while her mother was playing with her.

"Clary! Don't get your dress dirty!" Jocelyn said with a laugh. She glanced down at her phone. Luke should be done soon. Jocelyn couldn't wait to see Clary's face went she saw her new bike.

"I won't mama! Can I go on the swings? Please!" The little girl pleaded, her curly red hair bouncing in pigtails and her small pink lips in a pout.

"Okay but than we need to go." The little girl have off a giggle and ran over to the swings. The moment was prefect.

~GTB~

He stood be hide on of the great oaks that lined the park. He kept his eyes on the little girl white the baby blur dress and bright red hair.

Yes, she would be prefect. He waited till the little girl ran over to the swings.

He walked over and stopped the swing.

"Hey! Mister that's not nice!" The little girl said.

"Clary, come with me," the man held out a slim clean hand. The little girl looked up into his black eyes.

"No!" The little girl yelled and stomped her foot. She turned to run away when he grabbed her by the arm and picked her up.

The girl cried out in pain and reached to pulled her arm free.

"Listen to me you little slut. You come with me quietly or I kill your mommie. Do you understand?" Clary nodded and wiped away her tears.

"That's not a nice word." Clary mumbled under her breath. The man just ignored her. He pulled her back to the tree where a small blue and silver circle was moving on a large tree.

"Go." The man yelled and threw Clary into the hole.

~GTB~

Jocelyn looked up from her phone and looked over to the swings. The swing was moving put clary was no where to be seen.

"Clary!" She jumped up, her phone and purse falling to the ground. "CLARY! BABY SAY SOMETHING!" She ran around the park screaming. She rushed over and grabbed her phone. Misdialing three times before putting in Luke's number.

"Joce tell Clary I'll be done in a few minutes. She never was patience. " he said with a laugh.

"Luke Clary is gone! She w-wanted to go on the the swings and she is gone!" Jocelyn wailed.

Luke dropped the phone and ran down to the park.

~GTB~

Clary dropped onto a cold hard bed. She looked around and saw a toilet, a sink and a small bed. She jumped up and ran to the bared wall. She screamed and moved the bars.

After a few hours she stopped and sobbed against the dirty stone wall. She curled up and tried to go to sleep. But heard a boy, singing.

"Please! Help me! Can you help me!" She yelled out. The cell door opened, a small amount of light filled the room. A blond boy poked his head in and smiled. He ran into the room and put his face up on the bar.

"Hey crying girl! My names Jace!"


	3. 10 years later

For ten years Clary lived in the cell. The only hope, the only sliver of hope was the promise she would be released on her seventeenth birthday. Besides the man that took her the only person she ever saw was the little boy, Jace. Than one day he stop coming.

Years passed. Minutes seemed like hours, hours like days. Clary never have up hope. She was waiting for the day his promise was made.

~flashback~

The two children giggled.

"Shush! Clary be quiet! Your giggles are too gigglely." The little boy whispered.

"Is that even a word? Can we go back to our game?" Clary said, sounding like a bossy ten year old.

"Fine," Jace pushed his face up in the bars, close to Clary's. "I ummmm, hate... Those demon fluff balls of evil." Clary looked puzzled. "Don't make me say it." He huffed. "Ducks." He whispered.

Clary busted out in laugher. "Big bad Jace is afraid of ducks! I promise if and when I get out I will teach you the ways of duck loving." She said with a giggle. Jace stopped laughing and became serious.

"I will get you out. I swear on the angel, my mom, heck even me, I will get you out than I will marry you and live happy ever after." He reached over and held her hand.

~End~

That was the last time she had ever seen him, seven years ago as today was her birthday.

Valentine pushed open the cell door and ran down the stairs full of getty, if possible for the man.

"Today is the day! The day things fall into place," his shoes slapped down on the old moldy stairs. A beautiful gown hung in his hands. The soft ruffles jumping with each step.

Clary stood up and walked up to the bars. "I am being let go today correct?" Valentine barked out a laugh.

"No dear, you are not." He pushed the dress into Clary's arms. She shoved it on the floor.

"You promised! You bastard!" She screamed. Valentines hand reached out and wrapped his fingers around her throat.

"Tisk tisk. I said I would let you out of your prison, and I will. You are being let out to be married."

~GTB~

Jace looked at himself. He sneered. His father was making him get married today. Most likely to some whore, not that he didn't like whores now and than but he wouldn't want to marry one.

His suit and been made with the red runes of a wedding. The new suit laid on his bed, or his old bed. Him and his new slut were getting a new bed, a bigger bed.

He had know for 13 years that he would be married on this day in August, but that didn't mean he was ready to be a husband. He also knew that the girl was most likely marring him because he was a Morgenstern, one of the richest, no the richest family. He could never love her, because he already was in love with somebody else. A girl he met 11 years ago. A girl who was dead.

~GTB~

"Married!" Clary yelled, as loud as she could with his hands on her throat. "I am seventeen! I can't get married! Are you crazy!" His hands got tighter and he slammed her face into the bars again and again, tell blood came down her face.

"You ungrateful little whore! Do you not see the life, the wonderful life I have given you? You are going to be married the the richest family in town and you don't give a shit!" He looked down and saw the blood on her face. "Look at what you made me do," he let go and rubbed his hand over her face.

"I almost ruined your face on your wedding day, Jonathan will not be pleased." He turned and ran up the steps. "Oh the prefect bride you'll be! The pure bride."

"Pure!" Clary yelled after him. "You think I am pure after all you have done to me!" Valentine stopped and turned to look at her.

"A maid will be down to do your womanly things, have your dress on." With that he slammed the door shut.

She grabbed the dress and looked at it. It was beautiful. She hugged it to her chest and let out a single tear. "Oh mommy, I wish you were here."

* * *

><p>Okay! So I was going to do once a week but I wanted to write this! Here is the link to Clary's dress! See ya soon! Good night my little demon fluff balls if evil!<p>

. Product_Strapless-Corset-Gown-with-Rose-Applique-Detail-CWG614_Bridal-Gowns-Features-All-Gowns


	4. Meeting him

Hello my little ducklings! I was trying to only do once a week but here we are at three times. It's just you guys are so wonderful! Every follower, favorite and review makes me feel all warm and fuzzy.

To my wonderful guests,

Thank you very much for your reviews! I remember the days I didn't have a account and checking back every day for my story's and the fact you are doing this for me it's amazing.

Okay I am done, sorry. Oh yes there is a note at the bottom , please read!

* * *

><p>Clary slowly moved up the steps. She wanted to feel the sun on her face as long as she could because it might be her last time to ever see the sun.<p>

Her face felt warm and light. Her feet feeling the wet soft grass for the first time in ten years.

"Will he be nice?" The words slipped out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"Jonathan? Will he be nice to you? It doesn't matter. Life isn't nice." He pulled her arm and pulled her in front of the church doors. The music started to play.

~GTB~

Jace heard the song. It's taunting tone made his head spin. He was about to meet his new wife.

The strong wooden doors open and reveled a beautiful women. She was... short? Her meadow green eyes looked up into his carmel ones and they spoke of only one word.

_Help_.

Her firery red hair looked like silk on her creamy white skin. But there was something wrong with her. Scars that were attempted to be covered could be seen. Traces of blood were on her face. Her fingers were to thin, an unhealthy thin.

He flashed her a smile, hoping she understand.

_I will protect you. It's okay. _

Her eyes seemed to show she understood. Now her hands was being placed in his. He leaves over and whispered in her ear.

"I will keep you safe. I promise." He gave her hand a squeeze. He wasn't sure if he heard him and was going to say it again until her small frail fingers squeezed back.

~GTB~

The doors opened and Clary looked up, afraid to meet the eyes of some awful man. Only to see meet the eyes of a handsome young man. Everything about him was gold. His eyes, hair, skin ...wedding runes. He flashed her a smile and she knew she would be okay.

Her hand was placed in his. It was warm and soft. He leaned in and said something to her.

"I will keep you safe. I promise." His large hand squeezed her hand. She didn't know what to say. Should she say thank you? She though for a moment. The only thing she could think of was simple yet he would understand.

She squeezed back.

* * *

><p>Okay! Sorry I know they are short. I just can't write long chapters. So on to what I want to talk about.<p>

As you all know it is very hard to get "famous" on this site. It's hard to even get followers. I want to help that. So at the end of each chapter I will put a couple of small, good stories. I would love if you checked them out, give them love.

I also need more stories. Any small good story you think more people should know about leave in the comments or pm me.

Let's help each other out. :)

Have a fluffy day ducklings

Love will thaw by spirtbound instruments

Segregation by Clarissaxjace

Shadows on the frontier by ididntnkowiwasloat

The search for real love by ploiuiu


	5. The falcon

Again so sorry for the wait. I am awful. :( I just got really into the book I am writing. (I know a real book!) Right now I am thinking of trying to get it published and that is huge for me. Okay on to the story.

~GTB~

The wedding went by very fast. Clary felt like she was on a cloud. She could eat all she wanted, was out in the sun and her husband was handsome and seemed nice.

The shackles bummed her legs every time she moved but it wasn't awful. Right after the wedding Jonathan pulled her out into the afternoon. She giggled as he pulled her to a huge cherry tree, full of little pink flowers.

"I still don't even know your name!" He said as she fluffed her dress out.

"Clary. I was named after my great grandmother. She married a Jonathan too." Clary said, spinning one of the small flowers in her hand.

"Well, Clary, I prefer Jace. And I want to know as much about you as I can fit in this time before we meet my family."

"Umm, growing up it was just my mom and I. And my uncle Luke. That was the only family I had. When I was little... Something happened... And they were taken from me. I moved in with a family friend and lived all over. One day I was told I was to be married to you and I couldn't say no. This family had taken me in. My favorite color is green. I have never had a pet or a boyfriend. And I love cake." She let out a small sigh. She remembered to say what that Man and told her to say.

Jace let out a chuckle. "I love cake too. I grew up with my dad, brother and I. Lived here. I was told I was to be married to someone since I was about eight. So I have anyways known. My favorite color is black. I had a pet falcon and I have had two girlfriends."

"A FALCON! Who let's there child have a falcon! Whatever happened to a nice dog or something." Clary said meeting his eyes and looking away.

"My children will have one... Or I guess our children." Both teenage faces flushed at the though. "Let's go meet my family." Jace pulled Clary up and pulled her arms through his. The smiled at each other all the way back to the greenhouse.

Sorry, I know that was super short but the next chaps will be longer.

I didn't have time to post the stories but I will next time and I still need ones you think are good!

Stay fluffy little ducks!


End file.
